Talk:Keychain
I was the one and only who started the keychain page but others edited it.Kirby774 (talk) 21:56, May 17, 2014 (UTC) Silver Keychain? What the heck is a Silver Keychain? Apparently it applies to only the Chilly Keychain. Keychain screenshots As you can see on the page, we already have a screenshot of every keychain. However, I'm kind of a perfectionist. Now that Miiverse allows players to upload screenshots directly from the game, we have the potential to grab exact-size screenshots of every keychain. HOWEVER, I don't want to unload this time-consuming task upon anyone who doesn't want to help. If you know how to use Miiverse (or want to learn how) and you want to pitch in, just comment. It's real easy. Again, we have not-exact-size images already, so this isn't of insane importance. But if you'd be willing to assist, just say so. I'll give further directions later if anyone is interested. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''BZZZZZ!]] 05:36, July 13, 2014 (UTC) :I'd be willing to help as much as i can, i do have a miiverse account, so i could do my best in assisting you. That Starman that hides in the corner [[User_talk:That Starman that hides in the corner|''Do you hide in a corner?]] 06:18, August 14, 2014 (UTC) ::Great! Do you have all the keychains? If so, you can start with the KDL keychains. I've got all the rare keychains on my computer already, so you don't need to bother with them. Preferably keep each keychain as straight as possible and don't zoom it on it. The example might help. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''BZZZZZ!]] 18:40, August 14, 2014 (UTC) :::If you might like transparent cutouts I can do those for ya :) ...just not right yet, I have the soundtrack occupying me still ^^; -- Giokutalkuser 18:53, August 14, 2014 (UTC) ::::I have most of the KDL keychains, im working on 100%. I'll do my best. That Starman that hides in the corner [[User_talk:That Starman that hides in the corner|''Do you hide in a corner?]] 18:57, August 14, 2014 (UTC) :::::As long as you have all the KDL keychains right now, it'll be fine. Good luck! NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''BZZZZZ!]] 19:04, August 14, 2014 (UTC) ::::::I could help out here. Don't mean to take the glory though. This could be co-operative. I do have all the Keychains and I could post them on miiverse. I might do it twice though (I have many duplicates, as you can probably tell. Heck, I have a couple of duplicate rare-Keychains) as I can be picky and want to be as close to perfect as I can. Iqskirby [[User talk:Iqskirby|''Doin' like Duck Tales!]] 20:12, August 14, 2014 (UTC) :::::::Excellent, Iqskirby. The more the merrier! Can you take the KA keychains? NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''BZZZZZ!]] 21:20, August 14, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::Sure. Meanwhile Mass Attack references are made. Iqskirby [[User talk:Iqskirby|''Doin' like Duck Tales!]] 21:25, August 14, 2014 (UTC) ''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' How exactly do we know that keychains are going to appear in KPR? What video or description tells that? NerdyBoutKirby Eyes on the prize. 23:35, March 9, 2016 (UTC) It says so on KPR's page -CiaF :I believe there is a video that shows an object that resembles a keychain collectible. It was during a robobot armor segment. Look in the video "archive" post in the forum; I believe it's there. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 23:43, March 9, 2016 (UTC) :It may be something else though. I took another look; it's a blue circle with a question mark, but it lacks the chain on top, and looks like a sticker bring peeled. May be something completely different. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 23:49, March 9, 2016 (UTC) ::I believe those are stickers, a new collectible. They look somewhat similar as a way of paying homage to the keychains. Unless someone can find proof that keychains are back, we should remove them from the list. NerdyBoutKirby Eyes on the prize. 23:53, March 9, 2016 (UTC) :::Agreed. I don't remember seeing keychains anywhere for this game. ''Paul2'' [[User_talk:Paul2|'2016' shall be MINE!]] 12:25, March 10, 2016 (UTC) Sprites instead of screenshots Should we keep the screenshots, or use the sprites instead? I have found a sheet containing all of the keychain sprites, and they'd probably be more viewable as opposed to 400x240px images that're shrunken down. Iqskirby (talk) 21:23, September 17, 2017 (UTC) Adding keychains So we've been adding some keychains to Galleries. Do we still continue doing that, cause Kirby has a lot of keychains and flooding the gallery with keychains doesn't seem like a good idea. It'd be better if it were like, not in the Gallery and maybe Sprites if that idea is approved. AceFedora (talk) 05:39, August 22, 2018 (UTC) :Also, do info about keychains and stickers go in the In Games section or the Trivia? AceFedora (talk) 06:21, December 29, 2018 (UTC) ::I'd say info about keychains and stickers should go in the In Games section. Iqskirby (talk) 14:53, December 30, 2018 (UTC)